The present invention is directed toward a display curtain and more particularly toward a display curtain which can be easily assembled and disassembled and from which a wide variety of various items can be displayed.
Wall and various other types of hanging displays are a common merchandising technique and are used to display and sell numerous types of products. Heretofore, however, it has been necessary to secure the items desired to be displayed directly to the wall or other partitions using various different fastening devices. This not only was time consuming but often caused damage to the walls.
Outside the commercial marketing field, wall displays are used by numerous people such as collectors. For example, record collectors often desire to display the album covers of their collection. Other items such as beer cans are also being collected by more and more people who also desire to display their collections. Heretofore, there has not been any convenient way for such collectors to easily and inexpensively display their collections.
The present invention is useful for displaying a wide variety of different items for both commercial marketing and for the individual collector. It is comprised of a curtain which can be attached to a wall or other support from the top of the curtain and which extends downwardly therefrom. The curtain is constructed of a plurality of horizontally extending rod shaped elements which are secured together, side by side, so as to lie in a substantially flat plane. A relatively small space remains between adjacent elements so that the curtain is somewhat flexible. In this way, the curtain can be rolled or folded in the lengthwise direction. A variety of clips may be affixed to the curtain for supporting and displaying various different items. The clips include an upwardly extending tang which is adapted to lie behind the curtain, a ledge which is adapted to rest on one of the rod shaped elements and a holding portion which is adapted to hold the item being displayed. The clips are easily applied to or removed from the curtain so that various different arrangements can be made and various different items can be displayed on the same curtain.